Precious Illusions
by shi-chan
Summary: Muraki has succeeded in luring Tsuzuki in to his trap in making him desire for his touch. But somehow, it backfires, and Tsuzuki is wanting someone else's touch. But will that someone help Tsuzuki? *COMPLETE - REFORMATED*
1. Part 1

My second YnM fic! Yup, I'm beginning to get hold of this! If you don't like Yaoi, then please refrain from reading. If you have any critics on my writing style, say so! I'll take those words (harsh or not) as a way to improve my writing. I will not, however, accept flames regarding the idea of Yaoi. You know what it is, and if you're not happy, do me a favor and bugger off!  
  
PRECIOUS ILLUSIONS 1  
  
"Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki called out in the dark cave. "Tatsumi! Where are you?"  
  
A cold rush of wind blew in to the dark cave, causing a little bit of ice to drop from the ceiling. Tsuzuki got on his knees and covered his head, as the shrill shrieks of the chipped ice zoomed towards him, prickling his neck, and finally it stopped. The walls of the ominous black cave were a bit narrow, and had the faint smell of frozen blood lurking. Tsuzuki was the last person to be found in such an unholy place, but he had something to fulfill - and that is to make sure that he got the secretary of the JuOhCho agency, out of the hands of the sadistic and powerful doctor.  
  
He received a message from Muraki that he had captured Tatsumi in his sleep, and is now imprisoned in a cave called Alundra, located high up in the Alps of the Himalayas. Tsuzuki knew that this was to lure him towards his pale and blood-stained hands, but hell, he was not one idiot to fall for some cheap trick as that, when he knew that the doctor would try some sort of seductive act just so that he could get in to his pants. Tatsumi was in danger, and it enraged Tsuzuki to know that anyone would dare involve his friends - or is Tatsumi a friend - just to have a one night stand. He'd give just about anything to give the mad cow a punch or two in the face.  
  
Luring him huh? What a joke! Using Tatsumi as bait, the damn idiot was smart, so Tsuzuki found himself making his way to Alundra! Tsuzuki despised Muraki more than he ever did at that moment, as he tripped on one of the loose chipped icy ground of the cave and landed with a thud, flat on his face. "He looked smart, he dresses smart and he acts smart too! But hell, can't he even think of a better place than this?" Tsuzuki grumbled as he got to his feet, and once again, called out. "Tatsumi!" Wrong move! Ice came showering down upon him. He brushed the silver glaciers off his black trench coat, and he did take in to consideration, that if he was human, he'd be purple in color by now. The damn place was cold!  
  
He decided to keep his mouth shut and continued slipping, tripping and try- hard-to-do-so walking towards his unknown destination - another wrong move, because he did not know where Muraki had hidden Tatsumi in this massive refrigerator. He mentally kicked himself for being the all-around idiot that he was. He kept walking down the slippery tresses, until he saw a bright violet light glowing at the far end of the cave. His heart skipped a bit, and using the levitation advantage of a shinigami, he drifted towards the source. He gracefully landed on his two feet, as he came, face to face with a semi-translucent crystal orb in front of him, that seemed to be surrounded by some sort of violet light, in which would electrocute any sort of touch that may be directed towards it. Inside the crystal orb, was Tatsumi, floating in some sort of unknown and unseen force, his hair dancing around him, his glasses gone, and his clothing disorientated.  
  
"Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki gasped and reached out for him, only to be sent flying towards the other end of the now spacious icy black cave, and to have his back collide painfully with the protruding and rough icy walls. He wheezed as he slowly got to his feet. He slightly limped towards Tatsumi and tried again to just take hold of him and once again, went flying to other end of the cave. He knew it was fruitless to do such a silly thing, that and he was injuring himself, but he'd rather bear this pain than just sit there and angst about not being able to save the secretary.  
  
"You're smarter than that, Tsuzuki." The soft and hypnotizing voice of the doctor echoed. Tsuzuki shakily got to his feet and looked around in a daze. His head was throbbing now. "One should realize that the orb is untouchable." Muraki appeared from behind the orb, clad in white, his silver eyes flashing.  
  
"I'm not giving up for the likes of you!" Tsuzuki spat.  
  
"Oh?" Muraki said, raising an eyebrow. "Then what if I did this?" He snapped his fingers and the orb shattered, causing Tatsumi's immobile figure to land on the icy ground with a thud.  
  
"Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki gasped and rushed towards him, nearly tripping in the process. He knelt beside the secretary. "Tatsumi! Tatsumi! Are you all right? Say something!" He turned the figure, so that he could see Tatsumi's front. His eyes widened when all he saw was the face of a lifeless mannequin. He dropped the figure and turned sharply towards Muraki. "You - You tricked me!"  
  
Muraki smirked, his eyes glowing with desire. "It wasn't hard!" Tsuzuki fumed. "Now, Tsuzuki, why did you come here all the way?"  
  
"I was not about to leave Tatsumi in to the hands of someone like you, you ass!" Tsuzuki spat. He crossed his fingers before him and murmured the chant to summon Suzaku, but before he could finish, a powerful force shoved him up on the wall, his shirt and coat blown in to tiny fabrics. He had a deep gash on his entire right side. His healing ability kicked in and soon the wound was closed, but even so, the pain was there, and Tsuzuki felt dizzy. He felt his insides twist, and he felt extremely funny. It was suddenly getting very hot and beads of perspiration were forming on his forehead, back and chest. His breathing was getting erratic. "What - What have you done to me?"  
  
Muraki smiled and knelt before him, placing a kiss on his lips. "Nothing, my precious." He traced Tsuzuki's jaw line with his fingers. "I have done nothing. What have you done to yourself?"  
  
Tsuzuki got a flash of a rather hazy vision in his mind. He saw a pair of hands, roaming about a pale body, touching and feeling. His body bucked as the vision disappeared. His world spun, his body bucked again as he surrendered to the awaiting arms of slumber.  
  
"Tsuzuki, if only you could love me back the way I love you." Muraki said, kissing his Tsuzuki's lips gently. "Not even you can resist the drug I've given you, my sweet."  
  
"Get your hands off him!"  
  
Muraki got to his feet and turned, and found Hisoka and Tatsumi standing by the very entrance Tsuzuki came thru. "I was not expecting this."  
  
"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka rushed up to Tsuzuki, as Tatsumi manifested shadows from the walls that gripped Muraki hard.  
  
"This is futile, Tatsumi. There's nothing you can do now. Tsuzuki will be mine. Very soon." Muraki gave one last smile, before a film of white smoke surrounded him, then he was gone.  
  
Tatsumi rushed next to Hisoka and checked Tsuzuki for injuries. "He's okay!" Hisoka said.  
  
Tatsumi nodded, and both of them warped their way back to Meifu.  
  
*  
  
Tsuzuki moaned as lips descended upon his chest, kissing, sucking and nibbling. He arched to the ghostly touch that lingered below his navel, and gasped when he felt warm hands grasp his excited manhood. It was very hot! He was sticky with sweat, and his hair was plastered to his face. The black silk linen of the bed lay gripped in his fists, as once again, those lips began to trail down towards his navel.  
  
"Oh yes!" Tsuzuki gasped, as a chuckle reverberated in the dark room that was illuminated by the moonlight pouring from the tainted windows. "Oh Tatsumi!"  
  
Tatsumi's tongue ran up his length, teasing Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki gave out a whimper as Tatsumi slid a slick finger up his entrance, as his mouth claimed his length. Pleasure and pain mixed within Tsuzuki's body, and he gave out a loud cry, as he gasped out Tatsumi's name once again. His entrance stretched, as another digit slid in, and the set of white teeth nibbled gently on his manhood.  
  
"Tatsumi! Please Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki begged, and Tatsumi gave him a smile as he positioned himself for entrance. With one push, Tatsumi entered Tsuzuki's warm tresses, as they both threw their heads back and moaned in unison. Everything stilled for a moment, as everything swirled in the spectrums of the rainbow. The slick heat of sex hung like a veil on the two lovers, whose breathing were ragged and labored. "Tatsumi." Tsuzuki breathed out, and Tatsumi began to move in and out of him, as each thrust earned the sweet music of hearing his name being lovingly said and breathed out loud by the delicious form below him.  
  
Tsuzuki's body bucked, and Tatsumi called out his name. "Tsuzuki!" His voice was loud, and unsure.  
  
Tsuzuki twisted as he grabbed hold of the silk sheets again and his back arched, his head being thrown from side to side. "Tatsumi!" He breathed out again, and with a jolt he sat up.  
  
The moon lighted room was gone, the air of love making vanished and all that remained in Tsuzuki's field of image was a clean white room. He blinked and looked at himself. He was in a white yukata, that was now drenched in sweat. His hair hung like strips of leather from his head and his breathing was coming out in hard gasps. He brought a hand to his face. What a dream! He never had such dreams before. But he could not forget the loving look on Tatsumi's face, how beads of sweat trickled down his temples, how his lips were pink from the kisses they shared, how his blue eyes mirrored that of a passion that was only shown to him.  
  
"Tsuzuki?"  
  
Tsuzuki was startled from his thoughts as he jerked his head to the direction of the voice. He found Tatsumi sitting on a chair, eyes as hard as ever - yet there was a confused and embarrassed look in his features. "Tatsumi! What - What - I -"  
  
"How do you feel?" Tatsumi asked.  
  
"It's hot." Tsuzuki sighed and stared at his sweaty hands. "I can't think clearly and I just had the -" Tsuzuki stopped. What was he supposed to say? 'I had a dream that you and I were screwing each other like bunnies during mating season'?  
  
"You had a what Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi asked slowly.  
  
Tsuzuki looked at him slowly and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Migraine. I had the most painful migraine." He quickly looked away, when their eyes locked, blushing a bit.  
  
"Tsuzuki? May I ask you something?" Tatsumi asked, and Tsuzuki flicked him a glance, and noticed the slight tinge of pink that were almost non- existent on Tatsumi's cheeks.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why were you calling out my name in your sleep?"  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes widened, as he managed to choked out, "What?"  
  
TBC  
  
Ne? What do you think? Be nice and give me some eye candy! 


	2. Part 2

PRECIOUS ILLUSIONS 2  
  
Tatsumi watched as Tsuzuki's face turned very red. He could not help but chuckle in his own mind, but again, he could not help but wonder. Why was Tsuzuki calling out his name in such a - how could he describe it - erotic manner? Tatsumi admitted that his name being called out by the other shinigami had been rather stimulating. Tatsumi rubbed his temples. He was suddenly feeling very hot himself. Tsuzuki had not answered him yet, and he was not really expecting any.  
  
"I was having a nightmare." Tsuzuki finally answered, startling Tatsumi a little bit. The secretary looked up to find Tsuzuki staring at his hands. "Muraki was hurting you." The secretary was waiting for Tsuzuki to elaborate, but when nothing else was said, he knew he would not be getting any other information other than that four worded sentence.  
  
"Forget it Tsuzuki. It was a nightmare." Tatsumi said, comfortingly. But was it? Tatsumi mentally smirked. Some nightmare it must've been, because really, he never thought that Tsuzuki could arch up that high. "Why don't you just rest?"  
  
Tsuzuki hurriedly buried himself under the covers and turned his back to Tatsumi. Saying nothing else, Tatsumi stood up and left the room, his heels making loud clicking noises as he walked down the darkened hallways of the agency, away from the infirmary section. He began to wonder if Tsuzuki really was okay.  
  
Pushing the thought away, he entered his office and sat behind the desk that had a pile of paper work demanding attention. Without hesitation, he picked up a pen and began to scribble values on the sheets.  
  
*  
  
"I'm - I'm not hungry." Tsuzuki shakily answered as Hisoka stared at him with a puzzled expression, a sandwich and a slice of cake on a plastic container in his hand.  
  
"Are you feeling sick?" Hisoka asked, taking the plate away and sitting beside Tsuzuki.  
  
"I'm f-fine." Tsuzuki forced a smile, paling in the process. "Don't worry. I - I just h-have a headache."  
  
Hisoka merely nodded, for what else could he say? Silence became so loud that a falling pin could be heard. "Would you like to go home?"  
  
"Yes p-please." Tsuzuki nodded.  
  
"All right. You get ready and I'll have a word with the nurse." He jerked a finger at the set of folded clothes on top of the dresser opposite the bed. "There's a set of clothes for you. Tsuzuki, are you sure you're really okay?"  
  
Tsuzuki nodded. "Don't worry too much. You'll get wrinkles." Hisoka rolled his eyes and got up to leave. As soon as the door clicked, Tsuzuki took in a shuddering breathe. He wiped away a bead of perspiration forming on his forehead. He hugged himself, trying to control his excitement. He needed to feel those hands, those kisses, those sighs and deep breathes. "What's happening to me?" He gasped and shakily made his way to the set of clothes so that he could change. His fingers trembled as he began to button the blue cotton shirt. He couldn't even speak properly, for his words came out in stutters and heavy breathes.  
  
"Ready?" Hisoka's head popped in from the doorway.  
  
"Y-Yeah!" Tsuzuki said, and he gingerly made his way out of the room. His steps were stiff, and unsure. All the way to his apartment, he remained silent, which was unusual on his side because he usually would be blabbering to Hisoka on how he could not wait for his upcoming pay check to try some sort of foreign sweet. The empath, however, would occasionally flick glances towards Tsuzuki's whose eyes looked distant and longing.  
  
They reached the door to the apartment. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Hisoka said.  
  
Tsuzuki nodded and waved him a shaky goodbye. "B-Bye!" He said, as Hisoka walked across the block to his own apartment. In Meifu, there was a small subdivision for all the workers at the JuOhCho agency. It was a little town actually, with red bricked buildings and metal posts aligning the streets giving light during the dark. Sighing, Tsuzuki made his way to his apartment, taking the elevator to the sixth floor. He and another shinigami lived on the same floor. He just exited the elevator, when something inside him twisted, making his knees buckle and his chest hurt. He collapsed with a thud on the ground, twisted in a fetal position, as an unknown pain began to eat him from within himself. His vision was in a blur, his surroundings were spinning and Tatsumi's voice moaning his name in bliss began to echo in his ears. He shut his eyes as he tried to block the vision. He now ached to be touched. He gave out a muffled sob as he shakily got his feet, and dragged himself to his door. He dug out his key and kept missing the key hole. The pain inside him grew.  
  
Gritting his teeth in pain, he gave the key one final shove and unlocked the door. He made his way inside, and slammed the door shut, bolting it, before collapsing once again on his beige carpeted floor. His breathes became labored as the mind shattering pain continued to gnaw at him. He wanted to block the pain away, he wanted to forget Tatsumi - to forget his touch, his lips, his kiss - everything!  
  
He shakily got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom, and turned the cold water on. He stripped his clothes and stood under the shower, bracing himself with the light blue ceramic wall. His legs felt like jelly. Slowly, he slide down the wall, and remained kneeling under the shower. He kept staring at the light, as the freezing cold drops continued to descend upon him.  
  
Tsuzuki hugged himself, as he felt himself desiring for secretary's touch once again.  
  
*  
  
Hisoka eyed Tsuzuki who entered the office in silence. He sat behind his desk and wrapped both arms around himself, as his head made a light thud as it hit the desk. His shoulders moved up and down erratically, indicating the man was short of breath. There was currently on three of them in the office - Hisoka, Tatsumi and Tsuzuki. The rest was out filing reports and getting information regarding some deaths.  
  
Tatsumi had been reading a folder, but that folder now lay discarded in front of him. Hisoka was looking at him with worried eyes, as those green orbs occasionally flicked towards Tsuzuki's direction. Tatsumi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and got on his feet. He stood next to Tsuzuki's desk and cleared his throat. He got no response but a tiny groan from Tsuzuki. Hisoka paled with worry, and he narrowed his eyes a bit more.  
  
"Tsuzuki?" He asked.  
  
"Keep away." Tsuzuki mumbled almost inaudibly.  
  
"Tsuzuki, are you -" Tatsumi reached out to shake Tsuzuki a bit, but the shinigami lashed out and slapped his hand away.  
  
"Don't! Don't touch me!" Tsuzuki breathed out loudly, attempting to shout. He was on his feet, and was backing away.  
  
"Tsuzuki! Tatsumi!" Hisoka said in a low panicky voice.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Tatsumi took a step closer.  
  
"Don't! Don't come any closer!" Tsuzuki yelled, his voice cracking.  
  
"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi warned.  
  
"I'm telling you Tatsumi! Don't come any closer or I'll - " A vision of Tatsumi kissing him with fiery passion flashed before his eyes. Tsuzuki brought a hand up to his face and groaned, sweat forming on his chest and face. He gave out a groan, as the pain that made him sleepless the entire previous night attacked him. "Stay away! All of you!"  
  
Hisoka stood rooted in his standing position by the door. He watched as Tsuzuki's body struggled to remain upright. Tatsumi was watching, and he took a step closer. Tsuzuki had grabbed the nearest object his hand could grasp and hurled it at the secretary - which was a pencil.  
  
"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi roared. "Stop throwing things around!"  
  
"Stop coming closer!" A pen came zooming as Tatsumi's direction.  
  
"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi said dangerously, as the room suddenly grew dark. Shadows began to shift from the walls. "I'm not going to do anything! I'm not even going to hurt you! Can you stop being paranoid?"  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes widened, pupils dilating, as a vision of Tatsumi touching his chest. Suddenly, pain struck him from all directions, his knees turning in to butter. He collapsed on his knees, arms wound around himself. "Oh lord!" He gasped, as his chest began to feel heavy. He shut his eyes tightly.  
  
"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi's panicked yet controlled voice rang so close by. Tsuzuki looked up and found Tatsumi staring in to his eyes. "Tsuzuki! Say something! Anything! What's wrong with you?"  
  
Tsuzuki shakily brought a hand up to Tatsumi's cheek, as tears began to slide down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry." He apologized, before his eyes slowly closed and he fell unconscious in to the arms of the secretary.  
  
"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi's voice rang out through out the entire agency.  
  
TBC  
  
Oh yah! Look what I've made Tsuzuki suffer from! Be nice people! 


	3. Part 3

Ne Fila? 6 more posts then it's 200? *laughs* Cool! ^^  
  
PRECIOUS ILLUSIONS 3  
  
  
  
Tatsumi watched Tsuzuki sleep under the white covers. Hisoka had run off to Watari, afraid and blabbering all his fears to the blonde, hence Tatsumi was on his own with a sleeping Tsuzuki. It was very puzzling on how Tsuzuki was acting. Tatsumi wondered if he had done something or said anything that may have caused Tsuzuki to have a negative impression of him.  
  
A headache was worming its way to the back of the secretary's head. He pinched the bridge of his nose, wincing a bit, trying to shoo away the headache. He was busy trying to block out the pain in his head that he failed to notice Tsuzuki was already sitting up.  
  
"Oh crap!" Tsuzuki mumbled, burying his face in his pale and shaky hands.  
  
Tatsumi quickly looked up, headache forgotten as he watched Tsuzuki shake like leaf. "Tsuzuki, I'm glad you're awake." Tatsumi gave a small smile of relief.  
  
"Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki jerked back a little bit. "What - what are you doing here?"  
  
"Watching over you." Tatsumi stated with a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "You were behaving wildly in the office, and then you blacked out." Tsuzuki swallowed a lump in his throat. Tatsumi narrowed his eyes a bit, staring at Tsuzuki above the rim of his glasses. "Tsuzuki, is there something you want to talk about? Is there something that you want to tell me about?"  
  
"No!" Tsuzuki said a bit to quickly. "There's nothing Tatsumi." Tsuzuki's eyes became serious and barren of any emotions. "You made that little fact quite clear three years ago."  
  
Tatsumi felt hurt. His eyes for a moment blanked, and his complexion paled. Tsuzuki said nothing and recognized none of the changes in the secretary's features. Tatsumi looked directly up at Tsuzuki, liquid fire glowing in his eyes. "There is something going on Tsuzuki, and I demand to know what it is!"  
  
"Nothing is going on!" Tsuzuki suddenly snapped back. "Nothing that concerns you!"  
  
"Oh it does concern me, Asato!" Tatsumi replied back, in a deep and even tone - a tone that he used when he was trying to keep his temper in check. "It concerns me a lot, because you are crying out my name in your sleep! In a manner that makes me think of things that I am not supposed-" Tatsumi inhaled sharply. "What is wrong for crying out loud! You throw things at me, you demand me to keep away from you, and then you faint! Are you still going to tell me that it does not concern me?"  
  
Tsuzuki got up from the bed and slipped on his shoes. "Two words, Tatsumi." He said, glaring at him. "Fuck you!"  
  
With that said, Tsuzuki left the infirmary, and headed for earth. Tatsumi sat there, numb with shock.  
  
Something was definitely wrong with Tsuzuki.  
  
*  
  
Tsuzuki sat in the empty - no - deserted park with a box of chocolate fudge cake in one hand and fork in the other. He felt terrible. He did not really mean to say all those nasty and harsh words to Tatsumi, but it was the only way he knew that would keep the man from coming too close to him. He regretted it, but for his sake and Tatsumi's, it was the best thing to do.  
  
He sighed again and opened the cake box and in silence and feeling remorse, he began to eat. He kept on eating and eating, thinking about everything that was going on. He wanted something that he could not have, and by not having it, he suffered from so much pain. He was chomping on his cake, salty tears silently cascading down his cheek. He sniffed every once and in a while, as he continue eating his cake. How miserable he might have looked. Anybody from the agency who saw him now would be laughing their butts off.  
  
"I'm so pathetic!" Tsuzuki said, taking a forkful of the chocolate fudge cake and shoving it in to his mouth, smearing a little bit of icing on his chin in the process. "Here I am," Another bite, another smear, this time his cheek. He gave a little sniff before continuing. "Acting like a total idiot. I'm eating cake! And I hurt Tatsumi." He gave another sniff and took a bite off his cake. He stared at the box and found that it was empty. "And I'm still hungry." He tossed the box in to the bin behind him and started crying silently.  
  
"Why do you weep, Tsuzuki?"  
  
Tsuzuki turned and found a figure clad in white standing before him. Muraki looked handsome under the glowing moonlight, the red earrings giving him a sinister glow, a bonus point to his already irresistible looks. "You again." Tsuzuki mumbled weakly, drying the tears from his eyes. "I'm not in the mood for any of your games."  
  
"I'm sure you aren't." Muraki sat beside him and tilted his chin gently up so that Tsuzuki was facing him. "Don't cry, Tsuzuki."  
  
Tsuzuki stared at Muraki for a while, and then slowly his vision became fuzzy. He blinked and saw a man with startling and handsome blue eyes, brown hair that was soft as silk, lips firm and serious, a face that held numerous knowledge and wisdom. He felt his lips part slightly. When did Tatsumi look so handsome in white? Suddenly, he felt lips being pressed on to his, and upon instincts, he latched on tight, kissing back with so much fervor and passion. A part of him felt satisfied, the very part that kept torturing him with pain when he never got any of Tatsumi's touch.  
  
Skilful hands moved to his back, pulling him closer. Tsuzuki groaned in to the kiss as he felt a warm tongue trace his lips, before those lips trailed down his neck and began to kiss and suck at the soft spot right below his ear. Tsuzuki ran his fingers through the silky hair, taking in the scent of pine and musk.  
  
Pine and musk? Tsuzuki's mind screamed. But Tatsumi always used the mint and musk cologne that he had.  
  
Realizing what his mind finally screamed, Tsuzuki pushed the person kissing him away, and blinked, getting his vision clear. He found Muraki looking at him, with a confused look, his hair a bit disheveled. Tsuzuki got to his feet and took steps back, away from Muraki. "You're - you're not Tatsumi!" He gasped, choking, as something inside was awoken and felt pins and needles attacking him from all directions. "You're not Tatsumi!"  
  
"Tatsumi? It is Tatsumi you desire?" Muraki asked confused. "But how is that possible? That spell was meant to make its recipient desire for the touch of the person who conjured up the spell."  
  
"Keep away from me Muraki!" Tsuzuki said, his knees giving out underneath him as he collapsed in a heap on the asphalt ground of the park His vision clouded and he saw Tatsumi and him kissing each other under the moonlight, their bodies glinting with sweat. "Oh my!" He gasped, as he doubled back, pain gnawing at him again.  
  
"Tsuzuki!" Muraki took a step close to him, when shadows erupted beneath him, restraining him from getting any closer to Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki gave out a whimper before passing out again.  
  
"Let me go, secretary!" Muraki hissed, his silver eyes glinting.  
  
"You've failed Muraki, just like before." Tatsumi stepped away from the shadows and glared at the doctor. "This is all your doing. A spell, you say? But it backfired, and now Tsuzuki does not wish for you, does he?" Tatsumi said, rubbing the doctor's failure in his face.  
  
"No, he may not desire me." Muraki smirked. "But he desires you. The only question is, will he let you fulfill those desires? Better yet, will you fulfill those desires for him without hurting him in the end?"  
  
Tatsumi gritted his teeth, the shadows tightening their hold on Muraki. "Damn you!"  
  
"And back at you." Muraki nodded, before smirking again, and disappearing in to a hallo of light. Tatsumi whooped around and quickly gathered Tsuzuki in his arms.  
  
"Just you wait Tsuzuki." He said and quickly transported himself and his befallen comrade to Meifu.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Tatsumi had a gaping Watari and a Hisoka in front of his desk one week later.  
  
"Repeat what you just said please?" Watari slowly said, Hisoka nodding.  
  
"Muraki had lured Tsuzuki in to the cave of Alundra a week and a half ago, just so that he can put a spell on Tsuzuki so that Tsuzuki would want his touch. But the spell backfires, and now Tsuzuki wants someone else. And that someone else is me. He has been unconscious for a whole week and he's been having rather disturbing wet dreams." Tatsumi said coolly.  
  
"Okay, I get that part." Watari said, waving his finger in the air. "Err - not being rude or anything - but umm - so?"  
  
"I need advice in what equipment to use on Tsuzuki so that I could keep him in one place as I fulfill his desires." Tatsumi said, crossing his arms around his chest.  
  
Hisoka blushed madly, as blood spurted out from his nose. "Excuse me." He rushed out of the room and went to the bathroom.  
  
Watari quickly covered his mouth with his hand, to hide his laughing smile from an already glaring secretary. "Can't you just - you know?"  
  
"No, I cannot!" Tatsumi said, rubbing his temples. "Look, I would have done that, but Tsuzuki won't even let me come near him with in three feet. If he does not get anything, then he'd die. He's suffering Watari, and the pain is so overwhelming to him that he can't even breathe." Tatsumi looked very troubled.  
  
"Look at it from his point of view Tatsumi." Watari said, looking serious. "Tsuzuki knows that it's just lust."  
  
"Your point is?" Tatsumi asked, looking with surrender at Watari's direction.  
  
"Have you ever thought that perhaps he'd want something more?" Tatsumi blinked at the question. "Look at it this way. He's suffering, he wants you - badly. But he doesn't want you to come near him because he knows it would be something temporary?" Watari shrugged. "He's bearing all the pain Tatsumi, and Tsuzuki is one guy I know, who can't handle broken relationships that well. I'm not supposed to tell you this but, when you broke off that partnership with him three years ago, he cried so much to me that I wanted to punch you."  
  
This was new. Tatsumi never knew about this. "He what?"  
  
"He cried Tatsumi. You made him cry, and he was so hurt, that he would come to me every night and just stay there beside him. He had no one else to go to. Maybe this little fact will help you think why Tsuzuki does not want you to be very close to him, hmmm?"  
  
Tatsumi felt guilt swallow him up. "I never knew."  
  
"You never cared." Watari stated, looking at him above the rim of his glasses. "Or maybe you did, you just never showed it, and by now, you should know that Tsuzuki is a person who wants to know that someone does care for him." Watari pointed at him in a cool manner, 003 swarming behind him. "You never did that."  
  
"Okay, okay, I realize my mistake now." Tatsumi said. If he felt terrible before, he felt worst now. "What do I do? This is - this is very new to me, you know?"  
  
"I kinda' figured that." Watari said, shrugging, before a feral smile came to lips. "Talk to him. Explain to him that you want him to get well, and that's why you are willing to -" Watari wiggled his eyebrows. "Pleasure him to achieve that." Tatsumi felt his cheeks and ears go hot. "But before you do that, think about the future." Tatsumi nodded. "Now, I'll leave you to think about it, and when you're ready, I'll be in the lab." Watari winked. "Happy thinking!"  
  
Tatsumi buried his head in his folded arms on his desk and he began to think.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Five hours and forty-five minutes later, Tatsumi was making his way to the laboratory of the JuOhCho agency. He thought about it real hard, and he came to the conclusion that he wants to be able to make Tsuzuki smile, to be able to hold him in his nightmares, to wake him up in the morning, to share little moments such as watching the sunrise and sunset with him, to have someone to go to and just hold on to when tired or feeling down, to wipe those tears away, to prevent those tears - basically, he wanted to be in a deep and meaningful relationship with Tsuzuki.  
  
"It's something I should have realized a long time ago." Tatsumi mumbled to himself as he pushed the glass doors of the lab aside and entered.  
  
"Ah Tatsumi!" Watari waved, pulling his rubber gloves off. "So have you thought about it?" He asked, scrutinizing the secretary with an assessing stare.  
  
Tatsumi inhaled sharply, and nodded. "Teach me what to do."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Oh! Look at that! There's going to be a bit of a comedy in the next chapter. I think it will be short one.  
  
Till then, see ya! 


	4. Part 4

Here it is! I intended to finish this two days ago, but I - well - writer's block and lazy . BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh and characters in this chapter are very OOC.  
  
Anyway, happy reading!  
  
PRECIOUS ILLUSIONS 4  
  
Tatsumi took one last glance at Tsuzuki laying asleep deep in to the blue comforters of his bed. The young man looked even thinner under the moon light pouring through his rainbow stained windows. Tatsumi had actually put the effort in to undressing Tsuzuki and dressing him in a terry-cloth robe of his.  
  
"I'll be back in a while, Tsuzuki." He mumbled in to the dark bedroom, pulling his khaki trench coat over his brown slacks and white polo shirt. "I won't leave you."  
  
With that said Tatsumi locked his apartment and left the building. He headed down the street, towards the third block - Watari's apartment. It was a chilly night, the moon full, and sky cloudless and littered with blinking stars. His shoes made clicking noises as he made his way down the street, white mists forming as he breathed out. He did not understand why Watari had asked him to come over to his apartment after work.  
  
'It needs time and a few aiding.' Were his exact words if he could remember clearly.  
  
Tatsumi suddenly frowned. If Watari was planning something utterly stupid, he'd take his very own shoe and pound the blonde's head repeatedly till kingdom come. It was not a funny concept at all - and he did not see the humor in the fact that he was asking for help. Really, it was a mystery. What exactly was so funny?  
  
His frown, if possible deepened. He had been lost in his thoughts that he did not realize he was standing in front of Watari's apartment complex. He took one long look at the red bricked building, and began to start a miniature debate in his head. Should he go in or not? He looked at all his options. If he went in, he'd gain knowledge that he never had or never even thought that he'd have. It might also spare him the headache of Watari's constant babble about the topic, and saves him the embarrassment and inhumanity of it all. However, if he does not go in, that means no knowledge, no headache, no embarrassment. He tapped his foot as he thought.  
  
He took one deep breath and entered the building.  
  
*  
  
"Ah! Tatsumi! Welcome! Welcome!" Watari greeted cheerfully, dressed in black jeans and a white turtleneck. Tatsumi winced a bit at the blonde's cheery greeting; he prepared himself for the worst. "Come in! Come in! Make yourself comfortable!"  
  
Watari literally pulled the secretary in to the apartment, slamming the door shut a bit too quickly and bolting in closed. The apartment, much to Tatsumi's surprise was - neat. The carpets were beige, matching well with the off white walls, and army green curtains and couch set, which had yellow and white patterns on them. There was a 32 inch plasma screen opposite the couch set, accompanied by a fine sound system and a DVD player. There were a few glass displays here and there, and a shelf of Chemistry books written by god-knows-how-many writers and compilers.  
  
"Would you like something hot or cold? I'd suggest something cold." Watari beamed, as Tatsumi pulled his coat off and untied his shoes, setting them aside.  
  
"Whichever one is fine." Tatsumi mumbled, looking around. Watari disappeared in to the kitchen and moments later returned with a container of ice, two glasses and several cans of strawberry fizzy drinks. "Why did you bring so many of those - things?" Tatsumi raised an eyebrow, as Watari set the tray on the coffee table. "I'm not a big fan of such drinks."  
  
"You may not like it, but you'll need it." Watari chuckled. "Knowing you."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Tatsumi threatened.  
  
"It's not supposed to mean anything." Watari gestured to the couch. "Sit." Tatsumi sat down as Watari placed a DVD CD in to the player. The semi-lit room was illuminated by a blue glow as the TV turned on. "Now, first I will explain things." Watari plopped himself next to Tatsumi by a couple of feet, and began to talk. "You asked for help, you bear the consequences. From this point on, you will demand nothing. You will listen and absorb, and you may ask questions regarding the topic. Anything else outside the topic will remain unanswered. Oh and refrain from using the shadows? My apartment is nice as it is, thank you very much." Tatsumi blinked. "Oh and you might need these." Watari handed him a box of tissues.  
  
"Why would I need a box of tissues?" Tatsumi asked.  
  
"Trust me, they come in handy." Watari said, and pressed the play button on DVD player and sat back, a bag of chips in his hands.  
  
Tatsumi leaned back, trying to relax, when suddenly, in front of him two men kissing each other ferociously, in the showers, naked and wet flashed before him. His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. He sat up straight and turned towards Watari, shame, embarrassment, and fear? - in his eyes. He looked scandalized, as if someone had just snapped a picture of his anatomy and made in to a bill board poster.  
  
"P-P-Porn? I am here to w-watch PORN?" Tatsumi demanded voice terribly deep and angry. Watari turned to look at him, looking absolutely ridiculous with his cheeks puffed up from all the potato chips in his mouth. Watari blinked at Tatsumi's direction, as a loud and pleasured moan echoed from the speakers of the sound system. They suddenly looked so big and sounded so loud. Tatsumi blushed scarlet red. "Will you turn off that trash?! It's degrading!"  
  
Watari hid the pause button, and swallowed the chips in his mouth. "It helps you know? It shows you different positions and different parts of the male body that feels more pleasure." Watari shrugged as well. "You forgot the rules, Souchirou dear!" Watari set his bag of chips aside and scooped some ice in to a glass. He opened a can of strawberry sherbet and poured some in to the glass, and handed it to Tatsumi. "Here. Drink." Tatsumi glanced at the TV screen, and quickly turned away, gulping the contents of the glass in one go. "Now, you will watch in silence." Watari said, as he poured more drink in to Tatsumi's glass, then hit play.  
  
Tatsumi had never felt so degraded in his entire life. He could hardly believe that he sat in front of Watari's TV watching two lovers screw their brains out. He also never imagined that he'd loose that much blood. Currently, there was a large pile of stained crumpled tissues by his feet, and he had already emptied more than a dozen cans of strawberry sherbet. His stomach had more acid that it is supposed to have, and he was feeling very dizzy, not to mention he had a growing urge to puke his guts out on a certain 'mad' scientist.  
  
Watari switched the TV off and turned the lights on. The scientist had to suppress his very not-so-quiet urge to laugh his butt off. Tatsumi sat there on the couch, the first few buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned, the silky fabric crumpled, his hair disheveled and his glasses hanging from his ears. His face was flushed and a bit sweaty, and his limbs were shaking a bit. His lips were set in a very tight line, and he was staring in to space.  
  
"Enjoyed it?" Watari asked. His answer was an empty can flying in his direction. "I take that as a yes?"  
  
"No!" Tatsumi screamed. "My god! How can they be that -" He flushed deeper. "Flexible?"  
  
"Oh you should see Hisoka. Feisty boy, ferocious lover, much, much, more flexible than those amateurs you saw." Blood came spurting out of Tatsumi's nose. "Well that's a different story." Watari shrugged.  
  
"Damn you!" Tatsumi glared and threatened.  
  
"Now, now! Time for lecturing!" Watari gestured him to the dining table, where a black briefcase lay on top, untouched and closed. Tatsumi sat down warily and waited for what was coming next. Things couldn't get any worst right? "Okay, now that you've seen how it is to 'take' and 'be taken', it's time you know how you make your moves." Tatsumi raised an eyebrow. "First, you invite him for a snack, or dinner. Knowing Tsuzuki, sweets is the best things to satisfy his hunger. Talk to him, tell him, and explain to him, yada yada! Are you with me so far?"  
  
"Invite him for a snack or dinner, sweets the best thing, talk to him, tell him, and explain to him, yada yada!" Tatsumi answered, amazingly in a straight manner. "And then?"  
  
"Obviously, make things work." Watari held up his index finger. "Rule number one. Be gentle! Be gentle in everything, especially with your mouth." Tatsumi blushed, but nodded. "Rule number two, undress before ravishing your partner's body. It's always much better to ravish your partner when he is completely naked."  
  
"Fine, fine. I get your point." Tatsumi said, blushing again.  
  
"Rule number three, always use lube! It is very painful to enter or thrust in to your partner dry." Watari nodded, rubbing his chin. "Yes very painful indeed. Rule number four-"  
  
Tatsumi rubbed his temples. A headache was coming up and it really was going to be a long night.  
  
*  
  
An hour later, Tatsumi was biting down the urge to just strangle Watari for all he was worth.  
  
"And last, but not least, rule number thirty, never, ever, leave him to wake up in the morning after on his own. Be there, grace him with a smile, sweet talk him, cuddle, and if you want, repeat the whole process last night again. So, once and for all, rule number one-" Tatsumi jumped from his seat and began to cover Watari's mouth with his hands.  
  
"No! No! Keep your mouth shut! I know all thirty rules! Please, can we just move on?" Tatsumi got a nod and a muffled yes. "Thank you." He sighed and sat back in his chair.  
  
"Okay, that's done. Any questions?" Watari asked.  
  
"Can I go home now?" Tatsumi asked.  
  
"Later." Watari waved a hand in his direction. "This part is the best." He took the briefcase and placed the code numbers, opening the buckles with a click. He opened it fully and turned it around, so that the contents were facing Tatsumi. "Bondage."  
  
"Oh my seven heavens!" Tatsumi gaped, pointing at an object in the briefcase. "Is that a whip?"  
  
"Yup!" Watari took it out and snapped it, emphasizing on its texture. "100% leather. Oh and there are a couple of things in here as well, that you should use - I mean, be creative!" Watari began to identify all the objects in the briefcase, and Tatsumi could only mimic a goldfish. "There's the whip, handcuffs, leather straps about six to eight meters long, dildos varying from vibrating ones to fluorescent glow-in-the-dark oh and the cock rings of course." Watari beamed happily at a paling Tatsumi. "Oh and I included a dozen tubes of scented lube and all the different condoms you can get, from super thin ones to spiked ones - for extra pleasure!" He closed the brief case shut and stared seriously in to Tatsumi's eyes from above the rim of his glasses. "Any questions?" Tatsumi shook his head. "Good!"  
  
Few minutes later, Tatsumi was standing by Watari's doorway, briefcase hugged to his chest, as he fought the urge to faint.  
  
"Have a nice night!" Watari wished him and closed the door.  
  
Tatsumi shakily made his way to his apartment, walking in to a few innocent light posts and nearly tripping on his own feet.  
  
This night was the most embarrassing and degrading night in his entire life - both as a shinigami and a human being.  
  
TBC  
  
Ne? What do you think? Weird huh? So be nice and review. 


	5. Part 5

Someone asked me why Watari knows about Hisoka's activity in bed . well they're lovers. So, that's kinda' obvious ne? By the way Aya (my good reviewer) I apologize for this being late. Well here's the reply! ^^  
  
Anyway, enjoy. ^^  
  
PRECIOUS ILLUSIONS 5  
  
Tatsumi had fallen asleep on the couch. He opened his eyes to be greeted by colored lights peering through his stained window. With a grunt, he sat up and padded to the kitchen. He found the black briefcase from the previous night on the kitchen counter, and immediately, he felt his ears and cheeks go hot from the sheer memory of all that has taken place less than twelve hours ago.  
  
Damn that blonde! Tatsumi concluded that Watari is an idiot; that his brain were made up of compounds that is not even worth chemical analysis, and that he should be classified as a new species in the animal kingdom. The guy was so talkative! It was as if he had a second mouth, and by god, his lungs were specially made so that he could talk fast and breathe as he did so. Is his alveoli normal or what? It was inhuman - well, they were shinigamis, but with the concept of the human body. It wasn't complicated at all. It's just that Watari is a moronic idiot, full stop!  
  
"I'm just fooling myself." Tatsumi mumbled and began to prepare breakfast. He had a feeling that Tsuzuki would wake up, so he wanted him to feel all right. He did not approve of the extremely thin frame. It was unhealthy, therefore, irrelevant.  
  
He began to check what did he have that Tsuzuki might like. He had enough ingredients to prepare some waffles. He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his empty stomach. The buttons of his dress shirt were unbuttoned, revealing his firm stomach and tanned chest. His pants were below his waist, and he wasn't really bothered to fix himself. He was going to take a shower after making breakfast anyway.  
  
*  
  
Tsuzuki's mind was filled with Tatsumi doing him. He woke up in a foreign surrounding, and in someone else's clothes. He fell back in to the soft pillow, and moaned. His body ached. He felt as if he had been beaten up by a baseball bat over and over again. He felt tears form in his eyes, as he cried at the pain he felt. He never felt this terrible. His silent tears turned in to sobs, as he hugged the pillow close to his chest and muffled his cries.  
  
He remained like that for a good fifteen minutes, before realizing that it was morning again, and that he should get ready for work. That last thing he needed was a group of people back in the agency asking him if he was okay. He did not want a certain pair of blue eyes to eye him, to make him feel excited and lust. He shook his head, as he wiped the tears off his cheeks with the sleeve of robe he was wearing. He got off the bed, and held on to the bedpost to get his legs that were like jelly to steady. He caught his breath before straightening himself and made his way to the door. He peered outside and walked down the corridor. Something delicious filled his nostrils, and immediately his stomach began to grumble with hunger.  
  
"When was the last time I ate?" He asked himself, sheepishly smiling to himself. "Scratch that! Where am I?" He followed the sweet smell and noticed that he was heading for the kitchen. He froze when he saw who was in it. He gulped to himself and took a step back, before loosing his balance and landing flat on his butt, legs apart and hands on his side.  
  
"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi gasped, dropping the fork he had and rushing immediately towards Tsuzuki's side. He quickly held the thinner man by his back, worry etched in his face. "Are you all right?" Tsuzuki looked upon him with wide eyes, before nodding numbly. "That's good. Come on, I made breakfast." Tatsumi held out his hand and pulled Tsuzuki to his feet.  
  
It was then did Tsuzuki realize what Tatsumi was wearing. He immediately start to feel incredibly hot and excited. He smacked himself in the head, shutting his eyes. Why does Tatsumi's pants have to ride oh-so-low his waist? Why is his shirt open? Why does he bloody well look so handsome? He felt a hand on his chin, tilting his face upwards. He met the startling blue eyes of his latest object of affection, and found himself blushing and hurting.  
  
"Don't be so harsh on yourself, Tsuzuki. It's not your fault." Tatsumi said and sat beside him, lifting up a forkful of waffles. "Do you like waffles? I made them extra sweet for you."  
  
Tsuzuki had surprise in his features. Tatsumi being nice and sentimental? This was a first, but something inside of Tsuzuki was glad that Tatsumi was like this. He stared at the forkful of waffles waiting to be consumed by him and without hesitating; he clamped his mouth over the thing and began to eat it. It was sweet, buttery and better than any waffle he had ever eaten in his life. Maybe because it was made by Tatsumi? Tsuzuki mentally kicked himself. He was being sappy and acting like a lovesick school girl! Sheesh! He sounded pathetic. But it was so sweet, and he felt happy. Tatsumi was beside him, he had a gentle expression and he was feeding him. Has the moon turned pink and did cows finally get wings?  
  
The waffles were over, and Tsuzuki's tummy was still growling for food. He blushed a bit and looked away, Tatsumi chuckling. "Are you hungry Tsuzuki?" He suddenly had a predatorily glint in his eyes. "Or are you hungry for something else?"  
  
"What are you talking about Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki forced a laugh, and backed away from Tatsumi a bit.  
  
Tatsumi smiled. "I'm going to take a shower." He said, and stood to his feet. "Don't go anywhere, okay?" Tsuzuki nodded dumbly.  
  
Tatsumi disappeared from the kitchen and Tsuzuki was left on his own. He was shaking like a virgin - well he is a virgin. He was shaking like a leaf. He trembled at the thought of Tatsumi naked in the showers, and yet he felt so excited. He needed to leave before he lost his mind. Without hesitation, he headed for the door, but shadows prevented him from getting any further and only then did he realize that Tatsumi was behind him, dressed in neatly pressed khaki slacks and a white dress shirt with a blue tie.  
  
"Tsuzuki, we need to talk. Come to the living room." Tatsumi stated firmly.  
  
  
  
Tsuzuki nodded and followed the secretary in to the posh living room. He sat across the secretary and waited for the latter to speak. When no words came out of the secretary's mouth, he spoke up. "What is it you wanted to talk about, Tatsumi?"  
  
"You." Tatsumi said, causing Tsuzuki to widen his eyes. He pointed a finger at himself and Tatsumi nodded.  
  
"What about me?" Tsuzuki asked shakily.  
  
"Listen to me carefully and don't interrupt me." Tatsumi said and crossed his fingers in front of him. "Tsuzuki, look at your situation. Muraki has put a curse on you that was supposed to make you desire for him. But now it backfires and you are having wet dreams of me actually - pardon my language - fucking the living daylight out of you." Tatsumi watched with amusement as Tsuzuki blushed to the roots of his hair. "That is the only way to counter the curse. And if it means that I have to actually carry out that act, then I will, if it is to make you better."  
  
"No!" Tsuzuki stood up, rage in his eyes. "I'd rather die than suffer okay? I don't want anything to do with you if all you're going to is fuck me with no feelings! I won't!"  
  
"Will you let me finish?" Tatsumi snapped. Tsuzuki immediately shut his mouth. "That is precisely what I do not wish to do. Tsuzuki, I want to do this with meaning." Tatsumi stopped, standing up.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki asked, stepped back a bit.  
  
Tatsumi stepped forward in front of Tsuzuki and placed a gentle kiss on Tsuzuki's already rosy lips. It was only a brief kiss, but when Tatsumi pulled back, he found Tsuzuki staring at him with utter bewilderment. "I want it to work between us. I want us to be together." Tatsumi leaned across towards Tsuzuki's ear and gently nipped at it. "Let me be your one and only."  
  
Tsuzuki felt light and flying. He wrapped his thin arms around Tatsumi's neck and hugged him. He did not know what else he could feel. The one thing that Tsuzuki has been wishing forever since he came across Tatsumi was acceptance and to be in a relationship.  
  
He finally got it.  
  
*  
  
Tsuzuki fidgeted in his office swivel chair. Tatsumi was now sitting across from him as if nothing was happening and that Tsuzuki's need for release was not evident. Tsuzuki could not stop the naughty images of Tatsumi just doing him right from screening in his mind. He was clumsy, yes. He kept tripping, falling, knocking things down, bumping in to people and stuttering. Tatsumi on the other hand would occasionally give him glances, his blue eyes twinkling with lust, want and love. Tsuzuki would just melt at the sight of them and would go off in la-la land and later on sweat so much from all the nasty thoughts his dream lead to.  
  
One time, when teatime came and everyone had exited the office, Tsuzuki raced towards Tatsumi and straddled him in his chair. Tsuzuki threw away al patience and honor that Tatsumi had pointed out that morning to him when he insisted that they start that night, just so that it can heighten their wants and passions. Tsuzuki grabbed his tie and pulled Tatsumi in to a fierce kiss, both running their hands down and up each others body, touching each other's face as their tongues mated and their lips sucked on each other. It was going a bit to far, since Tatsumi and Tsuzuki's polo shirts were halfway undone and both their ties and jackets discarded on the floor. The door had opened and in came Watari and Hisoka. Tsuzuki was shocked senseless when Tatsumi lashed out.  
  
"Do you mind? Can't you see both of us are very pre-occupied?" Tatsumi snapped, eyes glaring, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Sorry!" Hisoka yelped and rushed out, his face as red as a tomato.  
  
"Oh yeah! You guys are going at it like experts! Woo hoo!" Watari hooted, laughing and wiggling his eyebrows at a very flushed Tatsumi and Tsuzuki.  
  
"Out!" Tatsumi yelled. "Get out!" Shadows rose from nowhere and shoved Watari out of the room. Tsuzuki was looking at Tatsumi, now mimicking a goldfish. "What?" Tatsumi asked, a rare smile on usually tight lips.  
  
"You were angry because - because - someone stopped us?" Tsuzuki blushed redder when Tatsumi smirked in a positive reply.  
  
"Not my fault. You do things to me that I don't understand." Tatsumi pulled Tsuzuki for a kiss again, trailing his lips up Tsuzuki's ear and licking the outer shell, causing Tsuzuki to throw his head back and moan his name out loud. Tatsumi began to nip at his neck, trailing love bites all the way from his jaw to Tsuzuki's smooth neck and chest. "You're mine." He bit Tsuzuki's nipple, causing Tsuzuki to moan in pain and pleasure, the younger man's thin and delicate hands tightening around Tatsumi's silky brown hair. "Only mine." Tatsumi licked his bite, before planting a kiss and trailing his parted lips up Tsuzuki's chest towards his collarbones. "And I love you."  
  
"Oh Seichiro!" Tsuzuki tilted Tatsumi's face up and placed a full open kiss on the secretary's lips, who kissed back with full fiery passion. "I love you. I always have. I love you so much!" Tatsumi pushed him off his lap. Tsuzuki landed on his rear with a thud, tears beginning to well in his eyes as Tatsumi buttoned up his shirt and grabbed his brown suit jacket, stuffing the tie in to the pocket. He picked up Tsuzuki's black suit jacket and tie and tossed it towards him. "Seichiro?"  
  
"Come on! We're going home!" Tatsumi pulled Tsuzuki to his feet and place a long hard kiss on the shinigami's lips once again. "I want you and I want you bad. Work can wait! This can't!"  
  
Tsuzuki blushed and slipped on his jacket. Tatsumi grabbed his hand and literally flew out of the agency and in to the streets of Meifu. The two rushed towards Tatsumi prestige apartment, in the between turns and pauses they would kiss and pin each other on the wall of buildings, Tatsumi's shadows helping in concealing them from views of others.  
  
When they finally reached the apartment, Tatsumi bolted the doors and turned on the dimmest lights. He wanted everything to be perfect, and he knew exactly what to do.  
  
TBC  
  
Yes! Sorry for the delay guys! So sorry! 


	6. Part 6 Christmas Special

Okay, young minds, do not read! That's all I'm going to say. This is a Christmas Special. Merry Christmas Everyone!  
  
  
  
PRECIOUS ILLUSSIONS 6  
  
  
  
Tatsumi had managed to keep his patience. He had told Tsuzuki to relax and prepared him a warm bath in his Jacuzzi bathtub, the bathroom now distinctly smelling like honey and vanilla, because of the bubble bath and scented oils he provided Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki himself was getting very impatient, but once he was sitting in the bath, he forgot everything. He just closed his eyes and relaxed, just as Tatsumi told him too.  
  
Tatsumi was in the bathroom of his apartment, taking a shower. He had been standing under the extremely hot sprays without moving for the past ten minutes. Back in the office, he wanted to take Tsuzuki right there and then on his office desk. But now that they were actually in a house, with all the privacy and other utilities they could get, he felt so nervous.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself." He said to himself firmly. He reached out for the cool mint shampoo and lathered his hair. He cleaned his body with his favorite mint scented body wash, rinsed himself, dried his body with a huge plush towel and slipped on to his terry cloth robe. He headed for the bedroom and began to move things about using his shadows, making sure that there would be nothing that would trip him or his beloved.  
  
The moonlight illuminated colorful illusions as its light fell upon his tainted windows. Tatsumi took one look at the briefcase and blushed. He opened it and took out the leather straps and the lube. The rest he did not need, at least not now when he was going to make love to Tsuzuki for the first time. Maybe those things would come in handy later.  
  
"Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki's head popped from the doorway, peering in through the semi-darkness of the room. "Are you there?" Tatsumi hid himself, smiling in the darkness. He was really feeling - how do you say it - horny?  
  
Tsuzuki stepped in, looking about in the darkness, unsure. Tatsumi crept up behind him and grabbed him from behind, immediately looping the leather straps upon his wrists and pinning him down to his bed, securing the other end of the leather straps on both sides of his bedposts. He looked down at Tsuzuki, who had an astonished look on his face, as if he had just seen another death take place before him, and he was blushing.  
  
"Kinky aren't I?" Tatsumi asked, smirking. He was straddling Tsuzuki's thighs and the fact that their groins were a mere centimeter away from each other brought more heated feelings to the two. "Do you still feel pain, Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi asked sincerely.  
  
"No." Tsuzuki shook his head. "Not anymore. Because I know now, that you love me."  
  
Tatsumi sighed with relief and smiled in the darkness. He pulled his glasses off and threw it over his head. If it broke, he could always get a new one. He dipped his head and claimed Tsuzuki's lips, kissing him gently, slowly, something so light that it was too sweet. Tsuzuki had not minded being tied down to the bed. It would be great fun. Tatsumi ran his hands up Tsuzuki's neck, towards his cheekbones and held him from the back of his head, as he deepened the kiss, swallowing the groans Tsuzuki was now emitting.  
  
Tatsumi smiled in to the kiss, feeling warm and all queasy inside. Kissing Tsuzuki made him feel secure and loved, wanted and cared for. Something that he had never felt for a long time now. He traced his lips down Tsuzuki's chin, sliding down till he reached his neck. Tsuzuki was now struggling to free his hands, so that he could just hold Tatsumi close. But it was vain, and all he could was arched his robed body towards Tatsumi's warm one. Tatsumi was not really bothered. He just wanted to ravish the body underneath him. Tsuzuki will get his freedom - but much later.  
  
"Tsuzuki?" He whispered to his neck, licking and sucking.  
  
"Yes?" Tsuzuki breathily hissed out, and gave out a loud yelp when Tatsumi bit him. He shut his eyes closed, the sting of the bite a bit harsh. His eyes flew open, however, when he felt Tatsumi licking the bite. "Oh Tatsumi!" The lips of the secretary curled to a smile when he heard his partner groan in pleasure.  
  
Tatsumi sat himself up, and looked down at Tsuzuki, his head thrown to one side, his dark pink lips from all the kissing slightly parted, his chest heaving in heavy breaths. He grabbed hold of the knot of the terry cloth robe Tsuzuki wore and tugged it loose. Hey lay on top of him, allowing his chest to touch the one's below him. He trailed his lips in a very light manner down Tsuzuki's chest, finding one perk nipple and with such gentleness, began to kiss and lick it. Tsuzuki gave out a breathy moan, Tatsumi smiling in to his kisses and intensifying them. He moved to the other side, doing the same, making sure that Tsuzuki was satisfied.  
  
"Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki breathed out.  
  
"Hmm?" Tatsumi worked his way down to Tsuzuki's navel and hips, trailing kisses on his way. He nipped at the skin on his hip, leaving marks, his hands no busy massaging the insides of Tsuzuki's thighs.  
  
"I truly love you." He said, with such fiery passion and so much sincerity that Tatsumi stopped at what he was doing and looked up to find Tsuzuki looking in to his cerulean orbs with sparkling amethyst ones.  
  
"I know, Tsuzuki." Tatsumi reached out forward. He wanted it to be slow, not fast and hard. He wanted everything to be easy. There was no need for the leather straps, even though it looked erotic. "I love you too, Tsuzuki." Tatsumi tugged at the knots of the leather straps on his bedpost and with such care, unwound them from Tsuzuki's wrists. He spotted the wrist, which had the numerous red scars criss-crossing in an unknown pattern. He took that wrist and placed a very gentle kiss on the scars, his eyes on Tsuzuki's bewildered face.  
  
Tsuzuki got up and grabbed Tatsumi's face, and kissed his lips hard, pulling Tatsumi down with him on the bed. When in need for breath, Tsuzuki gasped, Tatsumi once again trailing down his neck and slowly up his earlobe. Tatsumi's hand darted to the bedside table grabbing the tube of lubricant. He abandoned Tsuzuki, straddling his thighs and taking his own sweet time in opening the tube.  
  
"Tatsumi? What are you doing?" Tsuzuki hissed out in the most erotic way possible.  
  
"Opening the lube of course." Tatsumi flashed him a feral, lusty look. "I wouldn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Well can your hurry up?" Tsuzuki demanded.  
  
"Patience, Tsuzuki." Tatsumi tossed the cap behind his head and squeezed a generous amount of the gooey transparent substance on his forefinger, the smell distinctly reminding him of vanilla essence. He fingered Tsuzuki's entrance, his excitement heightening when Tsuzuki arched his back. Without warning, Tatsumi pushed his lubricated finger in to Tsuzuki's entrance, earning a loud scream from Tsuzuki, both mixed with pain and pleasure. Tatsumi pushed in another digit then finally a third, his fingers wiggling inside of Tsuzuki, who enjoyed the feeling he got within. Tatsumi felt that Tsuzuki was ready and readied his throbbing member to protrude the sweet tightness that awaited him.  
  
"Oh Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki throatily said. "Oh you are one - " His words were cut off when Tatsumi took the opportunity to enter him, his erection sliding perfectly inside and caressing Tsuzuki's pleasure spot. Tsuzuki's eyes were wide, his pupils dilated, his lips parted in to a silent scream. Tatsumi remained still, allowing Tsuzuki to get accustomed to his length. Seeing that Tsuzuki was not moving for quite some time now, Tatsumi smirked and trailed his tongue up Tsuzuki's erect member. Tsuzuki bucked at the sudden stimulus, his entrance immediately tightening over Tatsumi's length, eliciting a hiss from the secretary.  
  
That did not stop Tatsumi from smothering Tsuzuki's impatient member with kisses and little bites. With one swift movement, Tatsumi took in the entire length, sucking and nibbling, using his teeth to grind the soft skin in a very loving rhythm. Tsuzuki felt as if he just entered paradise. He could not even see straight. Tatsumi's length, his mouth, his body, his scent - that was all he could sense. And that was all that mattered.  
  
A good amount of pre-cum shot out in to the back of Tatsumi's throat, making him desire for more. It tasted bitter-sweet, just like Tsuzuki's personality. Sweet when he was caring and happy, bitter when he was angry and sad. That was Tsuzuki, and Tatsumi loved the taste it left in his mouth.  
  
Tatsumi sat up and began to move, causing Tsuzuki's hands to fly and clamp on his forearms, his grip tight. Tatsumi began to move in and out, taking his member out half way and pushing it inside again. Each beat was a promise of love and each thrust was a wave of pleasure. Tsuzuki's breathing had gone from fast to very fast, and Tatsumi's muscles were tightening. Just as the final spur of the moment of pleasure, an explosion of colors was seen, as their names were upon each other's lips. Tatsumi collapsed beside Tsuzuki, both of them still united. There was a long silence, and heavy breathing, which eventually slowed down, until there was nothing else but the sound of the duos beating hearts. Tatsumi withdrew from Tsuzuki, making the latter shiver. Their seeds were on each other, and Tatsumi didn't give a damn if his abdomen was a bit sticky. With the little energy he had left, he pulled the comforter over them both, Tsuzuki snuggling beside him.  
  
"You felt - beautiful." Tsuzuki said, his face buried on the crook of Tatsumi's neck. "I love you so much Tatsumi. I feel so much better now. I don't feel pain."  
  
Tatsumi smiled and kissed his forehead. "That's good Tsuzuki." He tightened his embrace on the younger man. "You will never feel pain, because I won't let it happen." He closed his eyes and succumbed to slumber. "I love you way too much to let that happen."  
  
*  
  
Tatsumi woke up the next morning feeling like a newborn man. He turned to look at his beloved, when the sight of him made his heart stop beating. His eyes widened, and he began to shake.  
  
"Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi shook the sleeping man, but got no response. "Tsuzuki!"  
  
"He will not wake up."  
  
Tatsumi looked up and found a transparent image of Muraki standing by the foot of the bed. Tatsumi's mood fouled, but something struck him. How did Muraki come to Meifu? Only the dead could, and Muraki was a living person. Did he die? "How did you get here?"  
  
"A spell." Muraki said, smirking, his white coat blowing in some unseen breeze, as white feathers swirled around him. "I am only a mirror image of my real self here in Meifu. I am not real. But I am able to talk to the dead here, whereas my body is in the world of the living." Tatsumi narrowed his eyes. "Like I said, he will not wake up."  
  
"You lie!" Tatsumi lashed out, sending shadows to attack Muraki, in which they only went through him.  
  
"Not until he gets the seed of the person who sets the spell, he will never wake up." Muraki gave a chuckle at the look of realization hit Tatsumi's face. "He will remain asleep forever. Only the touch of the person who sets the spell will rouse him. What are you going to do now, Tatsumi Seichiiro?"  
  
The image of Muraki disappeared, leaving behind his echoing laughter of triumph. Tatsumi gritted his teeth, his fists tightening. "Damn you!" He hissed, his eyes shut. "Damn you!" He repeated again, only this time, tears cascaded down his cheeks. With all the power he could muster he gave out a loud defeated cry. "Damn you!"  
  
TBC  
  
Oh yeah! I'm so evil! Ha! Ha! And to think that I would end it here! No way! Many are demanding to see Muraki's side, so I'm just being nice and granting those wishes. But - oh yeah, I'm gonna leave you guys hanging for a while. I might even take in a few suggestions on what to do with Muraki. So any suggestions? Do think of Tatsumi okay? Not just Muraki.  
  
BTW, the next chapter would be uploaded by January 3rd at the latest. It would be a New Year Special. Sorry, if it's a bit lit, but I have tones of fics to finish in exactly six days. How am I going to manage is beyond me.  
  
I'm currently writing a Muraki/Tatsumi fic. They look good together don't you think? 


	7. Part 7 New Year Special

This is exactly seven days late. So sorry! I've actually blanked out once I saw the blinking cursor, hence I've been pondering over this for a long time, and I came to one decision! Oh I do love shocking surprises!  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
PRECIOUS ILLUSIONS 7  
  
Tatsumi looked about the deserted streets of Kyoto, the lodgings around him silent, the moon full, a tinge of crimson glowing around it, the sky starless and dark clouds drifting about lazily. It was extremely cold, a gust of wind blowing past him, making him wince. He pulled his khaki trench coat closer to him, eyes darting left and right. He had been standing there for at least twenty minutes now, and he was growing impatient. He was already pale, and was so because of what he was about to do. He had to bring him to the land of the living, and tucked him under the covers of a very expensive hotel room, making sure that he was comfortable.  
  
"Ever the loyal one, aren't you, Tatsumi-san?"  
  
He turned and found Muraki standing a few feet away from him. The ramming on his chest increased, and his mind began to reel with curses towards the doctor, but his politeness prevented him from voicing them out. "Muraki- san."  
  
"So?" Muraki asked, a small smile on his lips.  
  
Tatsumi fell silent. There was no way in all seven heavens and hells and all his being will he let someone like Muraki lay one finger on Tsuzuki. There was also no way at all is he going to let Tsuzuki sleep forever. He looked at Muraki closely and felt anger bubble up inside him. He had looked up on all the spells that Muraki could have possibly used and found only one, and its side effects were exactly what Tsuzuki was suffering from now - pale, body going cold, slow breathing and unaware of foreign words or touches. The spell could be reversed, and all it will take was a few chants from the doctor and one single kiss. Tatsumi had been infuriated when he read the counter-spell, but thought about it. One kiss is way better than having Muraki make love to Tsuzuki. Once Muraki kisses him, he'd wake, though his energy would be drained, and there was no telling whether Tsuzuki would want Muraki to make love to him. Either way, Tatsumi had lost, and he knew it well.  
  
"I'll make this quick." Tatsumi said. He had delivered Muraki a message and requested that they meet. "I know that there is a counter-spell, so I want to make a-" Tatsumi immediately flinched visibly under Muraki's gaze. He really felt fear, for the first time of his life. It was like he was digging his own grave. "A deal."  
  
"A deal?" Muraki raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to Tatsumi, making the secretary freeze. "What kind of deal, Tatsumi-san?" Muraki's pale hand touched Tatsumi's pale cheek.  
  
Tatsumi swallowed and desperately stomped down on his temper. "I'll do whatever you want me to do for you." He said, and dipped his head. "And in return, I want you to remove that spell."  
  
"Anything?" Muraki asked, now too close for comfort.  
  
Tatsumi shut his eyes and turned his face to the side. "Anything." He mumbled in defeat.  
  
Muraki chuckled, making Tatsumi look up at him. "So courageous of you." He said, pinning Tatsumi against the wall. For a human, Muraki was awfully strong. "To do something to gallant." Muraki's lips brushed against Tatsumi's cheek, making him wince. "Your offer is something tempting." Muraki said, looking directly in to Tatsumi's blue eyes. "Very tempting indeed. It's now always someone like you become this submissive, hmm?" Tatsumi bit his lower lip when Muraki's tongue darted out and licked his ear. He then stepped back and stared at Tatsumi. "Come with me, Tatsumi- san."  
  
Tatsumi breathed out a sigh of relief. At least, Tsuzuki would not be soiled.  
  
It was his second glass of sake and he was beginning to feel a bit airy. They were in a nice old setting Japanese house, the room lit by a lantern, the two men sitting opposite each other. He did not want to even think of what was going on in the mind of Muraki, so he drank. But it was only his second glass and he felt as if he drank ten jars. He tossed the sake cup across the other end of the room, making Muraki look at him in mild surprise.  
  
"Damn you!" He curse, his voice a bit slurry. "Something - something - you spiked my drink! You bastard!" He lunged forward, ready to give Muraki a piece of his angry mind. Muraki easily avoided the punch, and countered by grabbing Tatsumi's wrists and pinning him on the ground below him. "Get off me!" Tatsumi struggled, wiggling under the doctor's weight. He froze when Muraki's lips were on his, his breathing hitched and caught in his throat. He paled immensely, and then suddenly flushed. Muraki was gentle that it was almost impossible. Muraki sucked on his lower lip, gently parting his numb lips with his tongue and slowly pushed it in deep within Tatsumi's mouth. Tatsumi did not know how long Muraki had been kissing him, but when Muraki pulled back, he was flushed to the roots of his hair. He felt ashamed, degraded and used, but it was his decision. It was either this or Tsuzuki.

Oops! Stop right there! This is a lemon chapter! If you want to read it, you'll have to go to my webpage and view it in the list of deviations there or you may find it archived in under the penname shi-chan06. Just following rules and regulations here .... And you must read this chapter to understand the next. Just keeping to the safe side.

Sorry for any inconvenience, but I do NOT want to loose my account.


	8. Part 8 VERY late Valentines Special

I apologize for the VERY late update. Really, I'm very, very sorry. I have not typed anything YAOI for the past 2 months now and well, I don't think I will be anymore - save for special occasions. I will finish this and after that no more. All of my hanging fics will find an ending, one way or the other, but bear with me.  
  
I dedicate this chapter solely to MADIHA. Enjoy it, dearie. An extremely late Valentines dedication. Happy Valentines everyone!  
  
Anyway, read on.

**PRECIOUS ILLUSIONS 8**Tatsumi opened his eyes and blinked warily. He tried to refocus his visions clearly, and once it did and the turn of events that happened in the space of the previous five-seven hours hit him, he sat up with a start, only to be jerked back down when a sharp pain from his wrists made him cry. He was still bounded with the sharp wires. He was angered by this and was angered even more when Muraki was nowhere in his arc of vision.  
  
"Damn you to hell, Muraki!" He hissed and summoned his shadows, which shifted weakly in the corners of the room. Shutting his eyes tightly, the shadows came crashing down upon him, and when they subsided, he was wriggling free from the bloody wires. He got to his feet shakily, cursing once again when his legs threatened to buckle under him. He was still tired from all the exertions from Muraki. He grabbed his clothes, dressed and headed as fast as his shadows could take him to the Forte Grand.  
  
Muraki had easily entered the room number Tatsumi had easily blabbered out due to his airy mind a few hours ago. Now, there he was, standing before the bed where his 'prize' was lying flat on his back, clothed in nothing but a terry cloth robe, eyes closed in a deep sleep. He jerked his coat and suit jacket off and sat himself on the bed. He gently reached out and brushed out a lock of Tsuzuki's hair away from his face.  
  
"Tsuzuki." He said, eyes suddenly filling with lust and love for the being lying asleep. "Open your eyes, pretty one?"  
  
At the words, Tsuzuki opened his eyes and blinked warily, the touch of Muraki making him turn to look at the doctor's face. Muraki was expecting him to recoil at the sight of him but started when Tsuzuki suddenly smiled dreamily up at him. Muraki suddenly dipped his head, taking the rosy lips in his own, sucking and nibbling at the soft and sweet supple skin. Tsuzuki had sighed in to the kiss and Muraki took the opportunity to slip his tongue in to the caverns of the shinigami's mouth. Tsuzuki's hands had snaked to his soft silver locks, massaging them hard, gracing Muraki with an even more pleasurable feeling as he continued to assault Tsuzuki's lips.  
  
Muraki pulled back suddenly, looking down at Tsuzuki who still had that dazed and dreamy look in his eyes. Tsuzuki suddenly grabbed his shirt and ripped them away with fierce strength. He then flipped Muraki around so that he was now straddling his hips, and grinned in the dark room.  
  
"Let me have you, Tsuzuki?" Muraki asked.  
  
"Have me then." Tsuzuki said, his eyelids suddenly becoming heavy. "Have me. All of me. Just have me."

Oops! Lemon chapter! Sorry, but you'll have to read this chapter elsewhere! Just access it via my webpage in my profile section or go to and you'll find it under shi-chan06.

Gomen minna.


	9. Part 9 Finale

A million, million apologies! I know it has been months, but I just could not bring myself to type Yaoi anymore, and this was out sheer annoyance. I mean, try having three to four Yaoi fics pester you at the back of your head and you'll get what I mean.

So, as an apology, this is the last and final chapter dear readers!

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and I am deeply sorry if I put you off by delaying. Your reviews helped me a lot and I appreciate it so, so, so much! I hope that you continue to read my fics, should I type more in the near future!

Thank you; thank you so much for staying with me!

Now, on to the fic!

Warning: Heavy, heavy lemon. I warned you.

PRECIOUS ILLUSIONS 9

"Tsuzuki." Tatsumi released the name from his lips in shock. It was no more than a whisper and yet it held so much emotion all scrambled up. "Tsuzuki." He said again, a little bit more frantic this time. "TSUZUKI!"

Hot black flames danced in front of him, screams of the other tenants of the hotel rang in his ears. Debris was falling everywhere and the smell of charring flesh replaced that of the usual pine scent of the hotel.

Above him, Touda swirled, silver eyes gleaming under the light of his black flames. His tail swished back and forth, mouth hissing, as his master, his summoner and Tatsumi's light and love of his life sat in the middle of the burning fire, the flames slowly eating away at him.

"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi called out, panic rising in his heart and mind. "Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki!" He yelled even louder and attempted to run towards him only to be blocked by Touda's flame that seemed to burn in rage whenever he gets closer. "No! Tsuzuki! Please, no!" He screamed loudly, shutting his eyes and falling on his knees. His glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose, shattering on the crumbling ground beneath him. "Asato." He said, gritting his teeth, tears coming down like waterfalls.

He wept like he never wept before. They say love makes you cry. Now he understood that. Because watching his loved one burn before him, slowly embracing death, made him forget everything. Memories of Tsuzuki's smile flashed in his head, his laughter, the little moments they had when having tea out in the gardens of JuOhCho agency, his little bickering moments with Hisoka and Watari along with the chief – he yelled his name out loud once more.

"ASATO!"

The building crumbled, the fire spread and people were running. Amongst them, stood a man in white, looking up at the form of the black serpent swirling in the sky, eyes blank, but heart weeping loud.

Tatsumi bolted up from bed with a scream, completely drenched in sweat. His sheets were soiled, his breathing erratic, pillows on the floor and his pajamas already off his body. He stared at his hands, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. He brought his open palms to his cheek then trailed it down his chest and sides. For some strange reason, he ached all over. He turned to look at the clock and found that it read 9:20 AM. He fell back on his bed.

"A dream." He said, sighing, and closing his eyes. "Just a dream."

He looked at the watch again; it now read 9:21 AM. He sat up suddenly, cursing rather loud. He dashed for the bathroom, a crazy thought in his mind. What if – just what if –

He took a scalding cold shower, shaking his mind and body awake from its painful state and dressed in his usual brown suit. He dashed out of the door, forgetting to lock it and bring his keys with him, and made his way to agency. He thanked the heavens that he could teleport due to him being a shinigami. In a blink of an eye, once his mind registered that he could actually teleport, he was in his office. His office mates blinked at his sudden appearance.

"Tsuzuki!" He looked around, and then banged his fists on the nearest table, startling the person sitting behind it. "Where is he?" He hissed, eyes burning white fire.

"Uh – uh –"The poor fellow shinigami stuttered. "I – I – I saw him leave the building just a few minutes ago."

"Where?" He demanded, glaring harder. The poor shinigami whimpered. "SPEAK!"

"To – to – to the front lawn." He said, covering his head with his arms. When he looked again, the door was swinging wide open, Tatsumi rushing down the corridors to the front lawn.

Tatsumi pushed the front doors of JuOhCho, making the heaving wooden doors rumble as it collided with the concrete walls from opening to its fullest extent. He looked left and right and there – just under a cherry blossom tree – he spotted Tsuzuki, an envelope in his hand. He wasted no precious time and in a blink of an eye, he was in front of Tsuzuki. He grabbed the envelope tore it open, read its contents then shredded it to little pieces.

Tsuzuki stared at the always-calm secretary morph before him in to some sort of – weirdo. "Anou – that was my letter."

"I know." Tatsumi said coolly, running a shaky hand through his somewhat disheveled hair. "There are some things Tsuzuki that you are better off not seeing."

"What? Like you going berserk over a letter?" Tsuzuki chuckled. "Aiya, Tatsumi." He turned around looking at the sky. "Some times I wonder if –"He smiled, shaking his head. "Nah. Forget it." He headed for the building.

"Tsuzuki." Tatsumi said, looking down. Tsuzuki turned around and looked at him with a puzzled expression. "If – If you were told that I was abducted, what would you do?"

Tsuzuki swallowed, mind racing. Just why was Tatsumi Seiichiro asking such a question? "Well, I'd do everything I can to make sure that you don't get hurt." He answered and the funny thing was, he meant it.

"Why?" Tatsumi looked up and stared directly in to the endless pools of violet.

"Because – "Tsuzuki suddenly felt his cheeks color. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable and so – so naked under Tatsumi's gaze. It was like he could see right through his very being. "Because I care for you." Tatsumi remained rigid and still, not daring to move a muscle. Tsuzuki laughed nervously. "Oh well! I better go!" He turned around, waving at Tatsumi. "I heard that Wakaba-chan brought a huge chocolate cake in today." He began to walk forward. "It must be great! I must beat the chief to it or else I won't get any –" Tatsumi gripped his wrist, pulling him back. Tsuzuki felt his eyes widened. "Ta – Ta – Tatsumi." His cheeks colored and he felt his heartbeat quicken immensely. Tatsumi merely wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's torso, burying his face in his neck.

"A dream can morph in to a nightmare." He whispered, and traced his lips up Tsuzuki's jaw. "And I learned a lesson." Tsuzuki slowly closed his eyes, now that Tatsumi's cheek was touching his. "I do not want this dream to end up a nightmare. Not when I can do something about it."

"What did you see?" Tsuzuki asked, leaning on to Tatsumi's chest.

"Your death." Tatsumi brought a hand up to Tsuzuki's forehead, pushing back his silky brown hair. Silk – that was the first thought that entered his mind. It was like his dream – when they made love, the feeling of Tsuzuki's hair just sliding through his fingers like fine, fine silk. "Your courage, your weakness, your needs, and –" Tatsumi cupped Tsuzuki's chin and tilted hit backwards so that he was facing him. He smiled, eyes softening, little wrinkles forming at the corner of his eyes. Tsuzuki felt his breath just stop in his throat, seeing Tatsumi smile like that. "Your love."

"My love." Tsuzuki felt his cheeks heat up even more.

"Yes, your love." He said, nodding. He turned Tsuzuki around so that he was facing him and held him at arm's length. "And mine."

Tsuzuki found himself enveloped in the warmth of black shadows, and when they dispersed, he found himself in the middle of Tatsumi's living room. Tatsumi's hands were on his chest and waist, gently caressing him in lazy circles. He leaned back, and groaned, feeling painfully hard. Tatsumi closed his eyes, gently undoing Tsuzuki's suit jacket and white dress shirt, slowly sliding them down his shoulders. His hunger for his body erupted in full force and he was kissing Tsuzuki's neck and shoulders like a child devouring candy for the first time. Tsuzuki's gasps and loud breaths began to ring in his ears, driving him mad with passion.

"Tatsumi." Tsuzuki gasped, when Tatsumi's hand fell on his manhood, caressing it through the fabric of his pants. "Tatsumi. Why? Why?"

"Because –"Tatsumi made him look up, claiming his lips one more time before pulling back and murmuring the words on his cheek. "I love you."

Tsuzuki's hands immediately grabbed Tatsumi's jacket, pushing it away. He freed the knot of his tie and tossed it aside like it was some invaluable object. Tatsumi stepped away from him, and stripped his clothes off completely before gently bringing Tsuzuki down the thick woolen carpet of his living room. His lips, tongue and teeth were once again working on Tsuzuki's lean form, leaving little red marks – marks of unspoken promises – all over his chest, side and neck. He tossed his glasses off, not really caring about it at the moment. If it broke screw it. If it didn't – well screw it too!

Oops! Cut! This is a lemon chapter! You may read lemons at my webpage by going to my profile or access it in under the penname shi-chan06. Sorry for the inconvenience, but just to be on the safe side. I don't want to loose my account.

Ja minna!


End file.
